


but little do we know, the stars

by fensandmarshes



Series: team red warriors au, apparently [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aggressively Follows StarClan Matt Murdock, Alternate Universe - Cats, Bad Decisions, Catholic Matt Murdock, Except like, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Mentors, POV Peter Parker, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), the joke is that he's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes
Summary: “Will you at least tell me your name?” Spiderpaw presses, drawing to a halt. “If you’re going to be my mentor?”"You can call me Redthorn,” the ThunderClan cat grumbles, “that’s close enough.”or: team red, but they're the power of three
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: team red warriors au, apparently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685239
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	but little do we know, the stars

**Author's Note:**

> some folks on the discord were tossing around the idea of team red being the power of three (wade's not in this one, but he's in the universe if i write more later) and i uh ............ wellll.  
> title from home by cavetown!

The wind rustles through the leaves of the oaks above and Spiderpaw shivers, hunching back into the grass. He doesn’t like the forest, but he’s going to have to get used to it. Especially if this ThunderClan cat really does plan to secretly mentor him. Rockheart seems to be avoiding actually  _ training  _ Spiderpaw like a cat avoiding greencough in leaf-bare; it wasn’t exactly clear, but the dream Spiderpaw was sent seemed to imply that this ThunderClan warrior wanted an apprentice, deserved one, but wouldn’t be given one - for some unclear reason.

The ThunderClan warrior pads out of the trees, ears darting around as his pelt, too, spikes against the chill of the wind. “‘Paw?” he growls lowly. “Are you -”

“Hello!” Spiderpaw calls, jumping to his feet immediately. “I’m here. Are you the cat from my dream?”

“It would seem so.” The ThunderClan cat gives one quick shiver. Spiderpaw can’t make out the details of his pelt in the shadowy forest, but he’s not particularly big, and there’s a curious hesitance to the way he places his paws. “And you’re the _kit_ from mine.”

Spiderpaw tries to force his pelt to lie flat. “I’m  _ not a kit _ .”

“I cannot  _ believe _ ,” the ThunderClan cat sniffs, tone cold, “I am agreeing to this.”

“It’s because of my natural charm,” Spiderpaw chirps. He wants to seem sympathetic, but can’t curb his excitement - his tail lashes against the dewy grasses at the edge of the moor, and it’s taking all his self-control not to leap to his paws and dash along the border until he reaches the end of the territory. “Are you gonna tell me your name at all?”

“Why would I tell you my  _ name _ ?” the ThunderClan cat retorts.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Spiderpaw tilts his head to the side, pawing at the earth. “What do you think will happen?”

“You’ll tell your kit friends.”

“I’m not  _ stupid _ ,” Spiderpaw growls. 

The ThunderClan cat snorts again, his gaze unfocused, directed somewhere towards Spiderpaw’s muzzle. It’s unnerving, and Spiderpaw shivers. “Look, will you teach me to fight or not? Rockheart’s just been giving me vague, unhelpful instructions and then expecting me to figure things out myself -”

“StarClan deliver us,” the ThunderClan cat murmurs, dipping his head towards the ground. “Please tell me I’m not making a mistake.”

“You’re not!” Spiderpaw insists. “I want a mentor, and you want an apprentice -”

“I was asking  _ StarClan _ ,” the ThunderClan cat growls. 

Oof. 

So this is fuuun!

“What, and you think you’re going to get an answer?” Spiderpaw says curiously, because the lil apprentice has never heard of ‘tact’ in his very short life. “Don’t StarClan only speak to medicine cats?”

The ThunderClan cat growls again, rumbling deep in his chest, and a hint of teeth shows in the shape of his snarl. 

Spiderpaw takes the hint.

The ThunderClan cat - Spiderpaw really needs to call him something other than that - pads away, along the border, staying on the ThunderClan side of the scent line but heading away from the lake. Spiderpaw stays frozen. He’s blown his one chance, he knows. Maybe it’s for the best - after all, he should  _ really  _ not be sneaking away in the middle of the night, going against the warrior code to seek training from another Clan just because he doesn’t respect his  _ own mentor  _ -

“Are you coming or not?” the ThunderClan cat hisses. Spiderpaw perks up and hurries after him, careful to stay on the WindClan side of the line. When they leave the shadowy WindClan woodland - oaks and beeches, which Spiderpaw has always thought belonged in ThunderClan territory anyway - the moonlight spills over the other cat’s previously obscured form, and Spiderpaw stiffens a little as he realises he doesn’t recognise the ThunderClan cat. The cat isn’t particularly bulky, but well-muscled, with a sleek russet-brown pelt and a smattering of silvery scars surrounding his eyes. “Don’t you come to Gatherings?” Spiderpaw blurts before he can stop himself. “I haven’t seen you anywhere before -”

The ThunderClan cat looks puzzled for a moment, before flicking his ears back towards the last few trees and stiffening. “I do come to Gatherings,” he snarls. “Just not … particularly often.”

“Will you at least tell me your  _ name? _ ” Spiderpaw presses, drawing to a halt even though his legs itch to break into a run - they aren’t far from the end of WindClan territory now. “If you’re going to be my mentor?”

The ThunderClan cat tenses again, pelt spiking for a moment. “For StarClan’s - you can call me Redthorn,” he grumbles, “that’s close enough.”

Spiderpaw squints. “You’re not really red, though.”

“I  _ know _ ,” the ThunderClan cat snarls. “Listen, kit -”

“I’m an  _ apprentice  _ -”

“- I don’t want you knowing my name because we  _ should not be doing this _ ,” Redthorn (hmm?) tells him, very slowly and very carefully. “This way, if you get caught sneaking out -”

“- which I  _ won’t _ -”

“- you can’t tell them which ThunderClan cat was secretly teaching you to fight,” Redthorn explains. “Even if they suspect it was me, they won’t be able to prove it.”

“That’s smart,” Spiderpaw agrees, “but I wouldn’t tell them even if I  _ did  _ know.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” the cat sniffs. “I’m not being smart - that’s just common sense. Hurry up and I’ll show you how to get past a warrior’s guard.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
